The present invention relates to a data archive system and a quality inspection method.
As a background art of this technical field, there is Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-204580. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-204580 describes: “An optical disc management device 100 measures a recording quality of an optical disc, generates disc management information and measurement history information, and further determines a next measurement period of the recording quality based on these pieces of disc management information and measurement history information. When the decided measurement period has come, the optical disc management device 100 measures the recording quality of the optical disc again.”